better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Kerfuffle
Kerfuffle is a minor character in Rainbow Roadtrip. She is a Pegasus pony who is a fashion designer who lives in Hope Hollow. She is voiced by Racquel Belmonte. Depictions in the Series Rainbow Roadtrip The Explorer's Club While Kai was caring for the Phoenix egg that Daring Do gave it to him, he asked Kerfuffle about how he keep the egg warm. When she finds something to keep it warm, Kai realised that the egg is rolled out nowhere. Strangely enough, he and Kerfuffle chase the egg to the river, and lent a boat to Kai to get it. After the Phoenix who finally get rid of the bees, he apologise to her for the missing egg, who is now turning into a Phoenix, named Phil. Kerfuffle enjoys the Phoenix party with their friends at the end. Razzle Dazzle Kerfuffle is gearing with dazzled costumes for the upcoming Music Festival. She also saw a climatic battle against Aspheera and the Dazzlings. The Never-Ending Snowflakes Kerfuffle uses the Fake Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, to banish the Dazzlings to the Never-Realm, in order to protect her neighbours and friends. Shine Like Rainbows Kerfuffle returns with Rarity with numerous festival accessories for the ponies to wear, including a pair of rainbow wings for Twilight Sparkle and a snowdress for Snowblossom. Later, when Jay and Cole warn Rarity about Boreal, he freezes Kerfuffle. Harmony and Hope Kerfuffle is freed from the ice age and reunited Kai and Rarity for all the things they saved. Awakenings Kerfuffle regained her color after Mayor Sunny Skies gave his rousing speech about the togetherness of his town. Future Timeline In the Future Timeline, Kerfuffle is now working with Yona at the Carousel Boutique. The Fate of Lloyd Kerfuffle appears briefly in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Accessories *Orange Scarf *Red Leggings *Pink Flowerlay *Blue Goggles *Red Goggles *Rainbow Wingblades *Light blue Snowdress Relationships *Kerfuffle (Relationships) Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' Season 10: March of the Oni *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" (pictured) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *180. "The Explorer's Club" *181. "Razzle Dazzle" *185. "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Trivia *One of Kerfuffle's creations is the same dress that Snowblossom wore in "The Absolute Worst". *It is unknown how Kerfuffle got her peg-leg, her brief history was not shown in the series, even though she has it. **Jim Miller comply it that there is no evidence why one of her legs is amputated. *She is the third character in the series who is disabled, the first is Cyrus Borg and the second is Iron Baron. *Kerfuffle can be compared to Shimmer Glade, as both are fashion designers. **Both are antique owners, one in Hope Hollow and one in the Never-Realm. **Unlike Kerfuffle, who is the disabled Pegasus pony, Shimmer Glade is a Unicorn pony. *She was first mentioned in "How to Grow a Flower", where she kept the Fake Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. *It is unknown how Kerfuffle copied her real Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to look exactly like the fake one. *Her character may be inspired from Aimee Mullins, an American athlete, actress and a fashion model.